Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Wielka Piątka - Zły Lord Uknuty
Pomiędzy wymiarami Disneya, Pixara i Dreamworksa jest świat nazwany Centropią. Jest to świat, którym włada Zły Lord Uknuty. Jego poddani bardzo się go boją i przez niego żyją biednie. Ale nie zawsze tak było. By zrozumieć co się wydarzyło cofnijmy się 2 lata wstecz. Wtedy wszyscy żyli szczęśliwie. Panował dobroduszny król, który pomagał poddanym. W wymiarze Disneya żył Draco Pentragon. Został on wygnany z tego wymiaru bo dopuścił się haniebnych czynów, które spowodowały zmieszanie się histori baśni. Zamieszkał on w tym szczęśliwym świecie. Był bardzo zły i zamierzał się zemścić. Szukał on sposobów, by zawładnąć światami. Pewnego dnia błąkał się po zakazanym lesie, do którego mieszkańcy bali się chodźby stanąć stopą. Opowiadali oni mu, że słyszeli różne dziwne dźwięki i odgłosy. Zabrał ze sobą różne potrzebne przedmioty. Po kilku minutach marszu dostrzegł w oddali krater wielkości zamku. Gdy do niego doszedł spojrzał w dół i powiedział: -Wow. Co to to zrobiło? Muszę tam zejść. Powoli i ostrożnie zszedł na sam dół. Po środku zobaczył okrągły kamień. Był zimny. Jednak z małej dziurki wydobywało się światełko. Oślepiło mu oko. -Ała. Co tam jest? Chwycił dwa kamienie i uderzał w miejsce dziury. Po chwili odkrył coś w tej skale. Był to złoty kryształ. Natychmiast go wziął do ręki i ktoś powiedział: -Witaj nieznajomy. Draco obejrzał się za siebie i w górę, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. -Gdzie jesteś? Pokaż się! -Tutaj jestem. Draco spojrzał na kryształ i zobaczył, że to on mówi. -Aleee... -Jak ja mówię? -T..tak. -To długa historia. Mogę Ci jedynie powiedzieć, że spełnię jedno twoje życzenie. -Serio? -Tak. -Nie żartujesz? -NIE! -Ok. Już dobra wieżę Ci. -To jakie jest twoje życzenie. -Pomóż zemścić mi się na wymiarze Disneya. -Nie mogę tego zrobić. -Dlaczego? -Stamtąd pochodzę. -Że co? Kto Cię stworzył? -Nie mogę tego ujawnić. -To chciałbym być władcą tego świata. -Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Kamień zaświecił i po chwili Draco dostał królewskie ubrania i koronę. Kamień zaśmiał się złowrogo i wyleciał z dłoni nowego Króla. Stał się czarny i rozkruszył się w pył. Pył ten wszedł w Draco i przejął nad nim kontrolę. -Aaaaaaa!!! Król spojrzał na swoje ręce nad którymi pojawiła się ciemna moc oraz po trochu moce żywiołów. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. -Buhahahha. Naiwny palant. Dzięki niemu zawładnę tym światem! Od teraz nazywam się Lord Uknuty! Mężczyzna znikł i pojawił się w wiosce. Ludzie patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ten się zaśmiał i zaczął strzelać we wszystko mocą ciemności. Gdy doszedł do zamku drogę zagrodziła mu straż. -Stój w imię Króla. -Teraz to ja jestem Królem. Strażnicy popatrzyli się na siebie i Lord to wykorzystał. Zabił wszystkich i wszedł do zamku. Szukał on Króla by go zabić. Znalazł go w sali tronowej. -Straż!!! -Ich już nie ma. -Czego chcesz? -Twojego królestwa. -Nie uda Ci się to! -Kto mnie powstrzyma? -Ja! Lord odwrócił się i zobaczył starszego mężczyznę z laską w ręku. Miał długą białą brodę i włosy. -Kim jesteś starcze? -Jestem Nadwornym Magiem. Bardzo dobrze władam magią. -Ciekawe. Uknuty wystrzelił w niego pnączami i zacisły się na nim. Opuścił swoją laskę i zawył z bólu. -Hahaha. I ty nazywasz się mistrzem magii? -Aaa. Pewnego dnia ktoś Cię pokona. -Hahaha. Głupcze, kto? Ty? -Nie. Istnieje przepowiednia, która już się sprawdziła. Przybędzie zły człowiek, władający ciemnością i żywiołami. Przejmie ten świat. -Hahaha. To się zgadza. -Ale jest jeszcze druga przepowiednia. -Jaka? Gadaj! Pnącza mocniej się zacisnęły i kolce wbiły mu się w ciało. -Aaaa. -Gadaj! -Pięciu bohaterów, którzy... się nie znają... połączą siły by pokonać... władcę ciemności. Będzie to starcie na śmierć i życie. Pokonają go, lecz... dwoje z nich przypłacą za to życiem. -Skąd oni są? -Nie wiem. Tego w przepowiedni nie ma. -Kłamiesz! Pnącza bardziej się zacisnęły. -Aaaa... M...mówię p...prawdę! -Wyciągnę to z ciebie. Część czarnego pyłu wyleciała z Draco i poleciała do starca. Wszedł do niego i po chwili miał już informacje. Pył wrócił do Draco. -Czyli ktoś z Disneya, Pixara i Dreamworks. Czemu akurat ze wszystkich wymiarów? Przybędą w 2014. Będę miał radochę gdy zginie ktoś z Disneya. -Wypuść go. Oddam Ci królestwo. -Najpierw muszę was zabić. Pnącza zgniotły maga w uścisku a Lord zabił Króla. Zasiadł na tronie i przejął rządy. Poddanym podniusł podatki i karał śmiercią gdy ktoś kradł lub zabijał. Wydał edykt, że jeżeli ktoś pomoże wybrańcom zawiśnie... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach